Dance in the Rain
by dawnsona
Summary: Just a one shot piece of fluff. Joey and Rachel dance in the rain...


**It's raining heavily outside and I'm stuck at home. So here's a one shot for you guys.**

**Disclaimer: 'Friends' does not bring _me _money. So, I guess, I don't own it. **

**Dance in the rain **

"This is _not_ how I wanted to spend my evening." Rachel stared in dismay at her ruined outfit.

Joey started guiltily. "This was not _my_ fault. Chandler called the cab."

She glared at him. "I'm drenched. My clothes are ruined. And we're late." She ran a hand through her wet hair, cursing as it became entangled in the strands. "I'm blaming _you_. You said we should walk." She walked a little faster.

He winced. She was mad. He raced after her.

The rain raged down on them. The drops stung her exposed skin. One of a kind – that's what the saleslady had assured her, when she bought the lavender colored dress. She knew it wasn't, but it was perfect. And now, she couldn't even show it off.

Joey stared at her. She would catch a cold in that flimsy evening dress. Besides, it was turning transparent. No matter how much of a guy he was, he didn't want her parading around the city in something that see-through.

He shrugged out of his formal jacket. "Here, Rach. Wear this."

She threw him a grateful look. She was freezing. She put it on. It may have been soaked on the outside, but it was warm on the inside. It would stay that way for a while. "Thanks." She paused. "I'm sorry for snapping at you."

He smiled. "You wouldn't be here if I didn't insist we celebrate Ross' promotion somewhere nice."

She laughed. "Now, _you're_ suggesting we go 'someplace nice'. Remember how we hated that?"

He grinned. "Yeah. We've got money to blow, now." He was really happy about that. He was tired of borrowing from Chandler. He would have to pay him back someday…It wasn't so important.

They trudged on in companionable silence. Rachel rubbed her eyes, frowning as a touch of black smeared her fingertips. Great, her mascara was running. She must look a mess. Luckily, no one was bothered about her appearance. It was raining too heavily for anyone to care.

Joey heard a car honk behind him. He raised his thumb, hoping for a ride. The car slowed down and a passenger stuck his head out – a teenage boy.

"Hey, can we get a lift?" Joey asked.

The boy scratched his head. "Where's your car?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "We don't have one. That's why we're _walking_."

He shook his head, sympathetically. "So you want us to give you a ride?" At their nods, he sneered. "Fat chance, losers."

He laughed loudly and rolled his window up. The car raced off. It ran over a puddle, dousing them in muddy water. Rachel and Joey stood in disbelief.

"Joey, sweetie?"

He turned to her. "Yeah?"

"Don't flag any more cars down. Alright?"

He nodded. It still amazed him how insensitive some people could be. He'd tried flagging a few vehicles, ten minutes ago, when their cab had broken down. None of them had stopped. Rachel had suggested they take shelter under an awning. He had ridiculed the idea, insisting the restaurant was only a few minutes away.

Well, it might have been close, but it was raining so hard, it would take them twice as long to reach there. How was he supposed to know it would rain, anyhow?

He cast a sidelong glance at her. She was hugging the jacket closer to her body. She was simply overwhelmed in it, but she looked adorable. She had a slight smile on her face.

He would never understand women. A few moments ago, she was pissed at him. And now she was happy about being stranded in the downpour? Well, he didn't need to understand her to love her.

Rachel's shoes squelched in the rain. She wrinkled her nose. The shoes had been expensive – perfectly matched to the dress. Shouldn't she have been upset? She wasn't. It felt nice, strolling beside Joey, in the rain. Her small smile grew.

Lightning illuminated the sky, followed closely by a loud boom of thunder. Rachel jumped slightly. She gazed up at the sky and giggled.

"What?" he asked.

She gave him a warm smile. "I never did this."

He raised an eyebrow. "Did what?"

"Walked in the rain. Mom would never let me."

He raised his hand, catching a few drops in his cupped palm. "Are you kidding? Everyone's played in the rain."

She shook her head. "When I was young, I'd see kids leaving their front doors open and playing some song really loud. They'd rush on to the streets and dance." She shrugged. "I didn't mind, though. Everyone looked like bedraggled rats after some time in the rain." She stopped, thinking for a moment. "I look like that, now. Don't I?"

"You always look beautiful," he told her, softly.

She blushed. She snuggled into his jacket, raising the collar to cover her red cheeks. She inhaled deeply. It smelt like him. The smell always lingered in their apartment but this was more…personal. And she found herself loving it.

The streets were crowded. People were rushing to get out of the rain. They pushed past her to reach their destination. He reached out and grabbed her hand.

His hand was warm. It was what her mom would have described as a clumsy hand. But it wasn't. It was large and comforting.

A child ran past them, clutching a skateboard under his arm. Joey grinned. He'd tried skating once, in the passage outside their apartment. Rachel had come outside to tell him to be careful and he'd immediately crashed. For a moment, his eyes had closed. The first thing he'd seen, when he'd opened them, was Rachel's concerned face. That night, he'd lost himself in dreams of having her face be the first thing he saw, every morning.

Why did he still feel this way? He'd assured Ross that he was over her. He'd lied. Having her stay with him was torture. He loved watching her around the house, but he couldn't touch her the way he wanted to. He couldn't feel her lips against his, couldn't crush her body to his.

Rachel jumped back to avoid getting splashed by an oncoming car and, then, chided herself. There wasn't much use of that. She was saturated in rainwater and mud. She couldn't get any messier. She used her free hand to wipe away the water, pouring into her eyes.

Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of Joey's wet form. His white shirt stuck to his skin. Rivulets of water ran down his face. A strand of his hair freed itself from his dripping locks. She was tempted to push it back. She started. What was she thinking?

They turned a corner. According to Joey, they were only ten minutes away. She squinted, trying to see. The heavy rain made visibility poor. At least, the crowd had thinned out.

Her hair was plastered to her head. She made a futile attempt to untangle it. Why was she going to party looking like this?

Joey released her hand and positioned his palm above his eyes. He was almost certain that they were going in the right direction. He glanced at his watch, wondering how late they were. Damn, it had stopped. Oh well, it was Chandler's.

Traffic was almost nil. It was a lot quieter in this area. The only discernible sound was that of the beating rhythm of the rain as it splattered on the sidewalk.

"You remember that thing I had? That looked like a window with rain falling on it?"

She nodded. "Yeah, it was incredibly tacky."

Hurt crossed his features. "It was not." He paused. "I _hope _it wasn't. I bought it as a gift for Ross." He looked worried. "Do you think he'll like it?"

She stifled a laugh. He was being so sincere, she couldn't tell him the truth. "He'll love it. I was just joking about it being tacky."

He seemed unsure. "That's all? It was a joke?"

She nodded. He was amazingly sweet – naïve at times. It was what made him so endearing.

Her cell phone rang. She didn't bother answering it. It wasn't waterproof. It was probably Monica.

Monica had told her that she couldn't believe how lucky she'd been to fall in love with Chandler – her best friend. Rachel had experienced it for a while – when she went out with Ross. When they'd broken up, she'd never wanted to experience it again. So why was she thinking about it, now?

There was a loud clap of thunder. The rain increased its onslaught. Joey brought his lips close to Rachel's ear, to make himself heard.

"I think we need to wait this out. I can't see where we're headed."

His breath tickled her ear. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of it. She slowly nodded. He led her to the front of a music store, the front of which was sheltered by an awning. The door was open. The strains of a dance song drifted outside.

"_Now_ you think this is a good idea." She stated, pointedly.

He grinned sheepishly.

They watched the rain crash to the ground. She remembered a night like this – when Ross had tried to apologize for making that infamous list. She sighed. Their love story was over. She had realized that a while ago. She had learnt to accept it.

Joey leaned against the wall, taking in the sight of Rachel. Her brows were slightly furrowed. Her make up had been washed away. Her hair hung in dripping disarray around her face. He wondered if she knew just how gorgeous a picture she presented.

He was suddenly splattered with water, bringing him out of his reverie.

"Sorry mister," two kids yelled out. They ran in the rain, splashing each other.

Rachel laughed softly. "You should have seen your face."

He gazed thoughtfully at the shower. "Do you want to get out there?"

"Not really."

He smiled mischievously and dragged her into the rain. "What's the big deal? You're already wet."

She slapped his hand away. "And I'd like to dry out a bit." She made her way back as a love song started playing.

"Rach! You never danced in the rain."

She slowly turned around.

He held his hand out to her. She blinked. He was asking her to dance _here_? The corners of her lips moved up. He was crazy, but she didn't care.

She placed her hand in his. He drew her close to him. She rested her head on his shoulder as they swayed to the music. His hand drifted to the small of her back.

She closed her eyes. She had never imagined dancing with Joey would feel so…right. She breathed in the fragrance of his aftershave.

He was dancing with the woman he loved. So, she didn't return his feelings. In moments like these, it didn't hurt too much.

She opened her eyes. And reached up to tuck that stray hair behind his ear. He shivered slightly.

The song ended. She pulled away, regretfully. She took a few steps in the opposite direction, when the soft strains of a guitar made itself heard.

Joey raised an enquiring eyebrow. She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder again. Right now, her dress didn't matter. The party didn't matter. Their friends didn't matter. Joey was here, in front of her, and she was happy.

She realized that Joey was always there. He was her rock – the one person who she could always count on. He'd been there through her pregnancy. He'd opened his home for her and Emma. And he was great with her baby girl.

She'd leaned on him, in times of trouble. He made her feel safe, made her believe in her own strength. He made her smile.

She smiled now. Somewhere along the way, her feelings for Joey had changed. And it took so long to understand.

She pulled back. He stared at her, a puzzled frown forming on his features.

"Joey, do you still love me?"

He was taken aback. Was this a trick question? He wanted to deny it, wanted to hide in his cocoon again. But something in her eyes forced the truth out of him. "Yeah…I still do."

He kept his eyes focused on a puddle to the side. He couldn't see his reflection in it. Raindrops marred its surface.

Rachel cupped her palms hands to the side of his face, raising it slightly. "Good. Because I think I may be falling for you." She reached up and brushed her lips gently against his.

He closed his eyes. This was a dream. She didn't have feelings for him. He opened it again. He wasn't dreaming. His face broke into a smile, as he pressed his lips to hers. His hands circled her waist and he pulled her closer to him.

And no one noticed the two lovers, kissing in the pouring rain.

**I hope you liked that! Please R & R! **


End file.
